Applications can use multiple threads to handle the workload on a server. There can be hundreds or thousands of active threads on a server, which can attempt to use more central processing unit (CPU) resources than are available to operate at a given time. When a thread is runnable, but not able to be run, thread starvation occurs. Thread starvation can occur when a thread is temporarily incapable of making progress due to a temporary lack of necessary resources, such as CPU resources, for example.